


Akuma Support Group

by spitfire402



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitfire402/pseuds/spitfire402
Summary: After The Seven Labours of Alya, Alya decides to take Jalil's suggestion and start a support group.





	

Alya fidgeted with the chair, she couldn’t help it, she was nervous. The chairs were set up in a circle in the school room Mr. Damocles had let her use. She walked over to double check the refreshments and goodies. It was so nice that Marinette’s parents had given her all of it at no cost.

What was scarier was the fact it had only been a week since she had donned the mantle of Volpina. It hard to believe that she was now supposed to be a superhero. The fact that her best friend Marinette was Ladybug, THE hero of Paris, still beyond floored her.

The idea for this gathering was something that had come up during the ‘game’ that Ladybug had played with that had led her that had lead to here being chosen for a miraculous. While learning the history of Ladybug she had encountered Jalil Kublai, the brother of Alix.  While talking about their experiences while they had been Lady Wifi and The Pharaoh he had made the suggestion. There was a need for a support group for those that had the unfortunate chance to have been akumatized.

It hadn’t taken her long or much research to discover that there really was a need. Almost every one of her friends had been having issues. So, even though she had her new found duties helping Ladybug, Chat, and Jade, she also found that there was a need to help these people as well.

She really wished Nino could be here, he was actually like her, someone who had been akumatized, but he was out there tonight keeping the city safe. He was following a lead hoping to track down Hawkmoth or Lila who was still pretending to be Volpina. She was still considering whether she needed to pay a little visit to the girl and explain a few things to her.

The meeting was planned for seven pm, and it was a quarter to and still nobody. She was beginning to second guess herself, maybe this wasn’t a thing. She had sent messages to everyone that she knew that had been affected. Since she no longer managed the Ladyblog she had the person that had taken over do a post there as well. She had known that might not be the wisest thing, sometimes a post like that attracted gawkers, but she believed it was important to find anyone that need help.

She heard voices, someone was coming, her heart sang. Through the door came Jalil and Alix.

“Hey, Alya,” said Jalil. “I wasn’t sure you believed me when I said this was a good idea but, well, Thanks.”

 Alix smiled. “Same from me, I didn’t know how to talk to anyone about this. I just hid it away. I didn’t think anyone else understood or felt the same way, even Jalil. Since we found out that you were doing this, we found a way to talk a bit about it.”

“We all need it and, well Alix, I feel a little responsible for Timebreaker, I should have been more carful of your watch" Alya said meekly.

"I blame Hawkmoth." snorted Alix with her regular show of bravado.

Aly relaxed, "well, go get some snacks and a drink, and we’ll wait to see if it's just us.” No sooner than she said that when Nathanial walked in. In quick succession, Ivan and Mylène showed up as well.

More and more people showed up. Soon the room was a buzz of discussions, as she looked around she could see Sabrina and her father Roger Raincomprix standing by the snacks. In the corner, Max and Kim were in an in-depth discussion of what it was like finding out that they had been chasing Ladybug as The Gamer and Heart Breaker. Aurore Borell was standing just within earshot of the discussion pretending not to be interested. Alya would have to make sure she was included in that group when they did a breakout session.

One of the more adult groups included Adrien’s fencing instructor, that strange pigeon man and the artist that had commissioned the statue of Ladybug and Chat.

Ivan and Mylène had joined a group that included Mylène’s father, the keeper from the zoo, Jacques Grimeau, Vincent Aza and Jagged Stone. It was funny that Vincent and Jagged seemed at ease talking about facing the fear that others would not understand what had happened to them.

The last group included Nadja Chamack, Manon's mother and Manon, Julika, Rose, Alec from Kids TV and her mom! She hadn't seen her come in and it surprised her a bit. Of course. Both her mom and Alec had both been controlled by Kung Food and poor Alec had been not only affected by Kung food but had found himself involved in many other akuma as well.

Her mom spotted her looking at her and waved before going back to the conversation. It was nice to see her there, she had not even thought that she had been affected, but of course she had. Funny, it took this to make her think of all of the people that Hawkmoth had affected. There were probably more, she would reach out to them in time.

As she scanned the crowd one last time Adrien and Marinette showed up. Alya snickered to herself. Eight days ago she wouldn't have thought it was so funny. They had both been affected by Hawkmoth's minions, but she knew that they were the reason that they all had been saved. She waved at them, they waved back together, so cute.

She looked at her watch, it was just after seven, “If everyone could grab a snack and drink if they want, please take a seat.”

As everyone was taking their seats, she grabbed a cookie and was just going to sit when she saw a figure hovering in the shadows out in the hall. She recognised her instantly.

Walking to the door, she quietly said, “Hello Chloe, you know you should come in.”

For once Chloe seemed to be without words “I am not sure; I don’t think I belong. I know I caused a lot of this.”

“This is not about who caused what, this is about getting past what was cause. But if you want the truth it was Hawkmoth not you that has to take responsibility. You belong, now come on.”

Chloe just stood there.

Alya walked over to where she was going to sit and grabbed another chair pulled it over and added it to the circle right next to her.

She motioned to the door and then to the seat. Chloe started to move. As she did the group began to clap quietly. She walked over and took the chair offered by Alya, but hung her head not making eye contact. ‘Well, it’s a start’ thought Alya.

Alya looked around the group all eyes were on her, she had read up on what to do and had chatted with a counsellor so she was as prepared as she could be.

She took a deep breath, “Hello everyone I was Lady Wifi, and I have been affected by Hawkmoth…


End file.
